Talk:Barney's It My Party (2004)/@comment-69.203.7.156-20121102004504
SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 3 / Season 4 Pilots aired in 1995 to 1997 Contents show EpisodesEdit Shawn & The Beanstalk (Feburary 27, 1995) If the Shoe Fits... (Feburary 28, 1995) Stick with Imagination (1995) (March 1, 1995) I Can Be a Firefighter (March 2, 1995) Shopping For A Surprise (March 3, 1995) Babies Around the World! (1995) (March 6, 1995) Twice is Nice! (March 7, 1995) On The Move! (March 8, 1995) Julie's Halloween Party (1995) (March 9, 1995) A Welcome Home (March 10, 1995) Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (March 13, 1995) BJ's Four Seasons Day (March 14, 1995) Tenagain's Advenuter Bus (1995) (March 15, 1995) It's Raining, It's Pouring... (March 16, 1995) Making Move (1995) (March 17, 1995) Tosha Christmas Star (1995) (October 7, 1995) Are We There Yet? (October 8, 1995) Barney's Happy Birthday Bash Live! in Beacon Theater (1995) (October 9 1995) My Party With BJ! (1995) (October 10, 1995) Up We Go! (October 11, 1995) Eat Different Kinds of Food! (October 14, 1995) Let's Take Turns (October 15, 1995) Dance to the Beat (October 16, 1995) Senses with Fun! (October 17, 1995) A Different Kind of Storybook (October 18, 1995) Good Manners (March 3, 1997) A Silly Surprise (March 4, 1997) Sharing Together With Friends (March 5, 1997) Days of the Week (March 6, 1997) The North Pole (March 9, 1997) Getting the Work Done (March 10, 1997) The Sun & Wind (March 11, 1997) What's That Sound ? (March 12, 1997) Treehouse Clean-Up (March 13, 1997) On the Go! (April 5, 1997) Number Hunt (April 6, 1997) It's Summer! (April 7, 1997) Let's Do Some Exercise! (April 8, 1997) Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure (May 7, 1997) I Love Forest Sounds! (May 8, 1997) Go, Slow and Stop! (May 9, 1997) Bugs, Bugs, Bugs (May 10, 1997) The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi (May 11, 1997) Telling the Truth (May 14, 1997) My Friend The Post Man (May 15, 1997) Super Scrambler! (May 16, 1997) A Scavenger Hunt (May 17, 1997) Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes (May 18, 1997) Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys (May 21, 1997) Playing Music Video with Friends (May 22, 1997) BJ's Skateboard Accident (May 23, 1997) Mr. Tenagain Stubs his Toe (May 24, 1997) Shawn the City Bus Driver (May 25, 1997) Cast for this seasonEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Baby Bop (Vocie: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) Shawn (John David Bennett II) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Kenneth (Nathan Regan) Carlos (Corey Lopez) Juan (Michael Krost) Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Kathy (Lauren King) Scott (Kirk Cameron) Min (Pia Manalo) Robert (Angel Velasco) (Debut) Jeff (Austin Ball) (Debut) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (Debut) Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (Debut) Chip (Lucien Douglas) (Debut) Curtis (Monte Black) (Debut) Keesha (Mera Baker) (Debut) Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) David (Kenny Cooper) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Ashley (Monet Chandler) (Debut) Alissa (Maiane Chandler) (Debut) Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Jesse (Dean DeLaurn) (Debut) Stella the Storyteller (Phillys Cierco) Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatsman) Guest AppearencesEdit Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) Donna Kraft (Played Patty in "Imagination Fun!" and "On the Go!") Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move and "Telling the Truth") Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move, "Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure" and "Telling the Truth") Tomie dePaola (played himself in It's Raining, It's Pouring...) Scott Weinger (played Tyler in "Let's Make Art!") Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Nikki Cox (Played Judy in "Number Hunt") Jared Rushton (Played Felix in "Number Hunt") Leah Gloria (Played Luci in "Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure") Cris Winter (Voiced Yoshi in "The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi" and "My Friend The Post Man") Adam Brown (Protrayed the Yoshi costume in "The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi" and "My Friend The Post Man") Jason Michas (Played Rupert in "Super Scrambler") Thomas Wilson Brown (Played Sylvestor in "Super Scrambler") Taye Diggs (Played Jake in "Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes") Jude Law (Played Garrett in "Playing Music Video with Friends") Joshua Jackson (Played Jordan in "Playing Music Video with Friends") Notes/TriviaEdit In Feburary - October 1995 episodes, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume and the Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used, and the Season 2 Barney doll is used as well. In October 1995 episodes, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume and the Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used, and the Season 2 Barney doll is used as well. In the Season 4 Pilots, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume and the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used, and the Season 2 Barney doll is used as well. The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set came out on August 2, 1996. This season has 53 episodes, making it the very longest Barney season ever.